The Truth About Young Boys and Squirrel Girls
by Slayzer
Summary: Carl helps Makoto but fails and finds out how much he really likes her soft furry hugs. Noel makes an offer Ragna can't refuse and Bang is actually useful for once. Carl/Makoto fluff with dash of Ragna/Noel. My first Blazblue fic for your enjoyment.


Okay my first Blazblue Fanfiction. I've been a long time fan of Guilty Gear and Blazblue just fell wonderfully into that love. Hard to say which one is better. I will say that Blazblue is much better written then Guilty Gear as the interaction the characters have just leaves me rolling on the floor laughing. Ragna meeting Luna/Sena get's me every time. "Bring it on Aqualung!"

I dare anyone to keep a straight face throughout a gag reel ending.

Anyway let us kick the tires on this thing and see how she runs.

BlazBlue is owned by AKSYS games and I only do this for my own sick wants and needs not for money.

The Truth About Young Boys and Squirrel Girls

By Slayzer.

"Yes your quite right sister, it is a lovely day outside isn't it."

"… … …" was all Nirvana may or may not have said. The only one who could be sure was Carl.

Carl and his sister Ada were taking an afternoon stroll through one of Kagutsuchi nature parks. It was a very beautiful day and a good change of pace from the normal hustle and bustle of the city.

"… … …"

"What's that sister? You hear something, do you think it's an enemy?"

The young vigilantly walked into the woods, keeping his eyes peeled for any trouble.

"Help…! Oh won't someone please help me!"

Carl scanned the area that the voice was coming from but there wasn't a soul around but him and his sister. That was when Nirvana pointed up into the trees with one of her bladed fingers.

"Miss Makoto!" Carl exclaimed at the sight of his old classmate.

Makoto Nanaya, a Squirrel beast-girl was stuck up a very tall tree on the highest branch. She was out of her NOL Uniform and in her battle gear, orange miniskirt and top. Makoto had her arms and legs wrapped around the branch while her tail and butt shivered with fear, her eyes white with panic.

Makoto risked a look down from her dizzying height and saw Carl at the foot of the tree. "Little Carl! Oh thank god I'm saved. You have got to help me I'm stuck!"

Carl couldn't help the nostalgic smile from crossing his face. This was so like Makoto. "Miss Makoto, did you get carried away again and climb up a tree but got too scared to climb back down?"

"Hey, that's not funny little Carl. Don't you think I'd know better then to do that?" Makoto said shacking a fist and Carl. She then felt her grip loosen and she quickly latched back onto the branch for dear life. No matter what Makoto said the reality of it was spot on with Carl's observation.

Carl sighed. "Tisk-tisk Miss Makoto. Lying like that doesn't become a young lady like yourself. But seeing as we are old friends I'll help you down."

"You're the best little Carl!"

Carl handed his cape and hat to his sister to hold on too. After all it would not do to ruin one's fine clothing climbing trees.

The tree was actually really tall and Makoto had gotten herself very high up. A fall from that height would kill anyone. Carl made his way up jumping quickly but surely from one branch to the next. He'd carefully measured the jump in his mind before making it and soon he up near the top with Makoto.

"Little Carl! I could hug you right now if I wasn't too frightened to move."

Carl felt odd seeing Makoto's nubile and scantly clad body wrapped tightly around a branch. His mouth went dry and his body stiffened in ways it hadn't before, odd but not unpleasant. He was told by his sister the such feeling were normal for a boy his age but that he shouldn't let it hinder him from his goals.

"Don't worry Miss Makoto, I'm here to help. Just give me your hand and will both head back down together."

Carl reached out to Makoto. Slowly she loosened her hold on the branch and reached for Carl's hand. Carl had just taken hold of her hand when a strong wind blow past them. He shielded his eyes from it and when he opened them he found that he wasn't holding onto Makoto's hand anymore. In fact Carl saw Makoto looking down at him, her eyes wide with fear as the wind kept rushing by.

'I'm falling.' was all Carl's sharp and quick mind could come up with.

Makoto watched horrified as Carl fell from the branch. He would surely die when he hit the ground. Then the same wild instinct that lead Makoto up that tree took over and she dove from the branch after Carl.

Makoto nabbed Carl in midair and held him tightly. Then with Carl safely in her arms she kicked off the tree and ricocheted off another one near by. They were slowing down but still moving to fast.

In the last moment before they hit the ground Makoto held Carl as tightly as she could and spun around so her back was facing the ground. She took a half second to nuzzle her cute nose into Carl's soft blond hair, for old times sake.

Then Makoto's world exploded in pain as she hit the ground hard and she passed out.

Carl rolled out of Makoto's limb arms, bruised and dazed but alright none the less. He saw Makoto all busted up, blood was dripping down her temples and her tail hung in an odd stiff angle.

"Miss Makoto…?"

She didn't reply.

"Hey stop it all right Miss Makoto this isn't funny. Your way to energetic to be playing dead."

Carl remembered Makoto in her academy uniform, smiling everyday and brimming with life.

"No… … no, no, No, No, No, NO! Not again this can't be happing again!" Carl pulled Makoto close to him and started to cry.

Carl thought of his sister Ada, laying so still like this on a table in his fathers workshop. The old Ada who was flesh and blood but didn't move anymore.

Makoto gasped for air. Her breathing was harsh and ragged but she was still alive, she was still fighting to live.

Nirvana moved next to Carl and said something that only he could hear. Whatever she said it help and Carl wiped his eyes clean of tears.

"Your right sis. We need to get Miss Makoto over to Miss Litchi right away."

Nirvana picked Makoto up as genially as a Nox Nyctores could. Carl clung to his sister back as she took off flying through the air. Nirvana could only move in long slow jumps but she could cover more ground then Carl.

As they made it through the main gates of Kagutsuchi into the city when Nirvana finally ran out of power.

"… … …" Nirvana apologized as she let Carl and Makoto down.

"No, sister you did great. I know moving like that wasn't easy for you. I'll take Miss Makoto the rest of the way."

Makoto was breathing but she still looked to be in a world of pain. How was Carl going to get her all the way to Orient Town?

"Is that you young master Carl?" a gruff but friendly voice asked.

"Master Bang!"

Sure enough it was Bang Shishigami. Ninja and Vigilante extraordinaire. As well as a world class showman and drama queen.

"You have to help me Master Bang. I need to get Miss Makoto in Miss Litchi as soon as possible."

"Miss Litchi you say?" the man blushed red at thought of seeing Litchi and now he has an excused for stalking, I mean 'protecting' her. Bang's daytime fantasies came to an end as Makoto coughed up some blood, she was in critical conditions.

Bang made a mental note to scold himself later for his lack of prudence. Now as not the time for such flights of fancy.

"Fear not young master Carl! I will endeavor to deliver this girl to Miss Litchi posthaste!"

Bang then scoped up both Makoto and Carl into his arms. That took Carl by surprise. "What are you doing Mr. Bang!"

"Your injured as well are you not master Carl? Besides nothing heals the body like the heart and nothing dose the heart better then love. Surely your lady friend here would heal much faster if her cute little rescuer was nearby when she wakes up."

Carl only bushed at Bangs the accusation of Makoto being his Lady friend but didn't deny it either.

Bang looked behind him at Nirvana. "Come along Carl's sister. The noble Bang Shishigami wouldn't leave a lady alone on a street corner. Especially one as metallic as you, they might think your trash and throw you away. But never mind that climb onto my back and let us be away."

Nirvana climb onto Bang's back as he instructed. A loud snapping sound that was in all likelihood Bang's spine followed soon after. Nirvana would have smiled if she could, after all she was a lady regardless of how she looked and did not like being compared to unburnable trash.

"I don't think this is a good idea Mr. Bang." Carl said as he saw Bang's face distorted into one of unimaginable pain.

"Forbidden Art Fuu-Rin-Kaa-Zan!" Bang cried out through girt teeth.

Bang's body started to glow in bright garish golden light as he took off running with truly amazing speed.

-Orient Town-

Noel Vermilion was just walking out of a Chinese restaurant with a box of leftovers. "Wow that was so delicious."

The young NOL officer smiled happily as she turned around to speak with her date. 'No, it wasn't date we were just getting some food.' Noel reminded herself.

Ragna allowed himself a gruff smile. He was broke again but that was usual for him and at lest he made Noel happy.

His multicolored eyes saw something down the road that looked like a cross between a comet, a runaway horse and a junk wagon. "What the hell?"

Noel stopped in the middle of the street and looked over at the sight of Carl and Makoto being carried by Bang in his Fuu-Rin-Kaa-Zan mode with Nirvana on his back. On the list of strange shit that both Noel and Ragna had seen in Kagutsuchi that was now the new number one.

Bang didn't seem to have much control over how fast he was going and Noel was right in the way like a deer in the headlights.

Ragna pulled her out of the way as Bang and his baggage speed by. Ragna even managed to save the little white box of leftovers she dropped.

"Idiot! What were you doing standing there! You could have been hurt!"

"Sorry, I just wasn't thinking." why was Ragna so angry all of a sudden?

"That's why you're an Idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Whatever I just call them like I see them." Ragna said hotly as he turned to leave. Why was it the Noel could get him so worked up over nothing? He just didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Hey Ragna…?" Noel asked softly.

Ragna turned around just as Noel dumped the box of leftovers onto his sliver hair. Noel giggled like a school girl at the grim reaper's stunned face now dripping with sweet and sour sauce.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Well if I'm an idiot like you keep insisting that I am then…" Noel ran a finger across his face scooping up some of the sauce. "… I might as well do something foolish." she then licked her finger clean before pressing it against his lips to silences the smartass remark he was sure to make.

"Come on Ragna let's head back to my hotel room. We can use my shower and get you cleaned up."

Ragna was about to say something as he knocked as much of the leftover food out of his hair as he could when Noel's words sank in.

'Noel did say "We" can use her shower? That's like me and her in there together, right?' Ragna though about Noel's sexy petite body wet and lathered up with soap as she 'cleaned' him off in the shower. That was what Noel was offering him wasn't it?

Was tonight the night that Ragna the Bloodedge would finally loss his virginity?

Noel smile in such a way that you could have just printed the words 'Come Hither' on her lips. There was no mistaking her offer to Ragna to share a shower and possibly other things with her.

"HELLS YEAH!" The Grim Reaper cried most joyously. That however is a another story.

-Litchi's clinic-

The door to the clinic was kicked down as Bang stormed into the room. Linhua and Litchi were closing down for the day when this happened. The good doctor was already looking forward to a nice drink of Sake.

To say Litchi was pissed would be an understatement. "What' going on here!" That was when she saw the wounded Makoto and a deeply upset Carl.

"Please Miss Litchi you have to help Miss Makoto. She got hurt saving me and if something happens…"

Litchi shushed Carl quickly as she could plainly see what happened. She did give Carl a quick smile and reassuring nod, in a way saying that everything going to be all right.

"Linhua prepare the back room. We can't waste any time."

"Yes doctor!"

As Litchi took Makoto into the back room she turned her head for one second and looked a Bang who was out flat on his back. She then gave him a smile as she left to tend to Makoto. "Good work getting her here so quickly."

That one smile from his goddess made all the insufferable pain Bang was feeling all worth the while. Bang then passed out from overexerting himself.

-The next day-

Carl was resting in a chair as Bang sleep soundly, if snoring loudly, on the floor. Litchi came in and Carl hopped up eager to hear about Makoto's condition.

"She's fine Carl and I believe she's asking to see you."

"Thank god. If something were to happened to Miss Makoto I don't think I could forgive myself."

Carl moved to visit Makoto in the back room but Nirvana didn't make any move to follow him, a most rare occasion. "What's the matter sis?"

"… … …"

"What do you mean you'd only get in the way?"

"… … … …"

Whatever words Nirvana said to Carl made him blush red to his earlobes. He bowed apologetically to Litchi. "I'm so very sorry, normally my sister isn't so obscene! I don't know what's gotten into her!"

"It's all right Carl but you shouldn't keep Makoto waiting any longer then you have to."

Carl excused himself and walked into the room where Makoto was waiting for him.

Litchi observed Nirvana with a slight smile. "So even as a Nox Nyctores you still have the intuition of a woman. I agree though, I think Makoto is just the right kind of girl for Carl."

Nirvana may have said something or she maybe she didn't. Either way it seemed that both of Carl's big sisters, real and surrogate, agreed that Makoto was good for him.

Litchi clapped her hands and turned her attention to Bang. "Now then let me take care of you Mr. Shishigami. After all that running around you must be so sore. I think a massage is just what you need."

"Massage! Well if you insist as a doctor then I guess I have no choice but to agree."

Bang laid down on a nearby table and waited for Litchi. In his mind raced with fantasies of the gorgeous Litchi rubbing his body down.

"Okay now lay still. This will hurt, a lot." Litchi warned as she cracked her knuckles.

"What…?"

The sound of snapping joins were heard as Litchi reset all the bones in Bang's back, arms and legs. It was a truly excruciating new brand of hell for the noble ninja. Pride kept the man from crying out in pain and when pride failed him unconscious did not.

-The Next Room-

Carl slowly walked over the bed were Makoto was resting. Her eyes opened weakly as she saw Carl walking toward her.

"Is that your little Carl?" she asked meekly.

Carl moved next to her bed so she could see him easier. "Miss Makoto I'm so sorry. I thought I could help you but I fail and now your all hurt." tears started to leak down Carl's face as he couldn't control his guilt.

"… …orable." was all Makoto said but Carl could quite hear her.

Carl leaned in closer to Makoto. "What did you say."

In that moment Makoto kicked off the bed sheets and pulled Carl into a big hug. "Your so adorable little Carl even when your sad! Still as cute as that is I don't like seeing you upset so cheer up okay little Carl."

Makoto was fine. She was dressed in a white hospital gown and had banging around her forehead and tail but she was okay. Carl was so relieved that he laughed as Makoto playfully hugged him.

"Your okay Miss Makoto! When we brought you here you seemed so far gone."

"Don't worry, we Beast-kind are tougher then you think and you can't underestimate the healing knowledge of Sector Seven."

"Sector Seven?"

"Ah, don't worry about that." Makoto said waving her hands like it was nothing but she had let something slip.

"I'm truly glad that your okay Miss Makoto but I'll have to be off now."

"Your leavening? The Doctor said I'll be okay but my tail is still all messed up so I'll need more bed rest but it's really lonely here." Makoto said while giving Carl her best sad puppy dog eyes.

"I see so you would like me to stay with you. Is that it Miss Makoto?"

"Yes."

Carl took off his hat, coat and glasses and set them nearby on a nightstand.

He then picked up the sheets that Makoto kicked off and tucked her back into bed. After that he crawled into bed with Makoto and snuggling up next to her.

"I promise not to leave you alone if that is all right with you Miss Makoto?"

"Are you sure about this Little Carl? I mean if you stay like this with me you might start to smell like an animal."

Makoto was still sensitive to her nature as a beast-kind and would sometimes worry about what other thought of her.

Carl kissed Makoto on her cute little nose. "I won't have you talking like that. Your wonderful just the way you are Makoto."

It didn't escape Makoto that for the first time Carl didn't address her with Miss. Perhaps with both of them being so intimate now wasn't the time for formal address.

Makoto just pulled Carl closer to her and smiled. This feeling right here was all the healing in the world she needed.

-The End-

Other then a Carl/Makoto fan I love Ragna/Noel as well. So I worked a little R/N love for you all. As for the line about Ragna finally losing his virginity I just thought it made senses. When would he find time for a girlfriend running around with Jubei or trashing the NOL?

Other then that as this was my first Blazblue fic I hope I kept everyone in game as I could. Everyone's every distinct but also every extreme if nothing else you can always get Nirvana's lines right. "… … … …"

Anyway drop me line and tell me what you thought.

I love hearing the good and the bad.

Peace.


End file.
